1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of articulated supports for limiting wrist movement in a backward flexing direction and providing flexing of the wrist wherein the palm of the hand is movable toward the forearm, and more particularly to such supports for use in sporting activities such as bowling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, numerous devices have been devised to support the hand, wrist, and forearm, both for orthopedic purposes and as aids for engaging in sporting activities, and in particular bowling. The object of these devices is to support the limbs in a manner to correct, limit, and direct articulated movement in a particular desired manner. These devices, especially in areas such as bowling, have found increasing use and acceptance and are exemplified by the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,512,776; 3,606,342; 3,099,448; 3,779,550; 3,829,090; 3,970,305; 3,235,258; 3,228,035; 2,794,638; 3,865,383; 3,707,963; 4,400,934; and 2,767,708. However, these devices, either dur to their complexity or lack of adaptability to the natural bending and flexure movements of the human wrist, have not been fully able to provide a support which will restrict the backward flexing of the hand toward the forearm while permitting flexure of the palm of the hand towards the forearm, which movement is desirable in sporting activities such as bowling. Two piece devices have been disclosed in the art, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,305, but utilize a single hinge which does not provide for normal wrist movement. In addition, the locking mechanism of that device is compex and cumbersome.